


Blood & Water

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Family, Feels, Gen, Siblings, lara croft is so totally related to vesper and Q, short!fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lara the eldest, Vesper the middle child, and Quentin the youngest and only boy. Back then, his sisters were his best friends and closest confidantes. When did they lose that?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood & Water

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic for Skyfall in a very long time. Sorry about that. Hopefully you'll enjoy this nonetheless?
> 
> I have slim to zilch knowledge of the Lara Croft canon... So I apologise for any discrepancies.

“Hello sister.”

Q greets and takes the seat next to her. “Tea with a slice of lemon, please.” He says softly when their waiter comes close. “Thank you.”

“MI6 treating you well?” She asks, eyes not leaving the water. She still looks the same; dark hair up in a high-ponytail, striking features perfectly posed and serious. They have purposely chosen this café for the sole reason that all the cameras in the one mile radius has been hacked and all their feeds being streamed into Q’s clever little smartphone.

Sighing, Q brushes a stray strand of his brown locks out of his eyes. He does not want to know how she found out about him being in MI6. “You look wonderful, Lara. Been busy?”

“You know the answer to that, _little brother_.” She laughs, though her eyes remain serious. Q matches her stare. “You’re the ears, eyes and brain to our glorious nation.”

The waiter comes with his tea, and they let the noise of the city wash over them. “I miss you.” Q offers, not wanting to fight about him being apart of an organization Lara held in thinly veiled contempt.

“Me too.” Lara replies quietly, reaching over to take his hand, stroking a thumb over his knuckles.  “And I… I miss her.” Her eyes grew sad, and Q has to cover her hand with his other.

“They got the people behind it. She was just the tip of the ice-berg.” Q says, blinking away the furious tears that threaten to fall whenever Vesper is mentioned by someone who had actually known her from before. “We got them, Lara.”

“I know.” She says after awhile, leaning away although never taking breaking their contact. Silence fell around them like a soft blanket. “Do you know I cannot remember the last time we sat together for a meal? Just you, me and Vesper sitting down like a family, and having a meal together without any distractions.”

Q ducks his head, shaking it slightly with a distant smile. “When I graduated from University with my second Masters and Vesper had come up from London for the day. We were beginning to think that you won’t be in time the ceremony when you parachuted down from the sky.” He chuckles, “I don’t know who was more scandalised; the Dean or the parents. We were so happy.” Q whispers the last sentence softly.

“We were, weren’t we?”

Twilight began to colour the sky, the streetlamps coming on. The dinner crowd began to fill the place, and they took that as their cue to leave. Paying for their drinks, Q offers her an arm, mirroring her grin.

“You’re dating her ex-boyfriend, aren’t you?” Lara says nonchalantly, but Q is not fooled.

Tensing slightly, “What about it?”

“I’m not about to reprimand you.” Lara huffs, “I just wanted to know whether to expect him for dinner when you come up to the estate next week.”

Q feels himself relax and the tips of his lips curl upwards into a small smile. “I’ll ask him.” They walk two blocks before he says, “Are you sure you are alright with this?”

Lara stops in her steps, turning to face him. “He makes you happy, doesn’t he?”

Q nods, “He does.”

“That is good enough for me.”

Lara is grinning at him when he looks up, and Q is instantly transported back to a time when they were the Croft siblings, when they were just Lara the eldest, Vesper the middle child, and Quentin the youngest and only boy. Back then, his sisters were his best friends and closest confidantes. When did they lose that?

Vesper had changed her last name after she turned 21, not wanting the expectations the Croft name would bring and it had put a strain on her relationship with Lara. But Q knows that his eldest sister regrets the estrangement between them that had not been resolved before her death.

Q catches sight of a sleek silver sports car a few metres away. “Send my love to Hillary and Bryce will you? And tell Bryce that I have a special treat for him.” He leans in, pressing their cheeks together. “See you, Lara.”

“See you soon, _mon cher_.” She whispers, brushing a kiss. “And tell that idiot tailing you that I expect him to bring a change of clothes. I intend to make him prove his worth.” Lara pulls away, her eyes glowing at the prospect of a new sparring partner.

“Go easy on him.” Q says happily, watching as she slides gracefully into the buttery leather of the interior. Mentally, he makes a note to take one of the many cars in the family garage for himself. Perhaps the DB5?

As she tears off into the traffic, Q shifts, squinting into the crowd. Pulling out his phone, he enters a string of number for a secure line, bringing it up to his ear as it rings.

“Hello 007. How would you like to meet my family?”

 

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I think it is almost fanon that Vesper and Q must have been siblings, but I think Lara would have been a kick ass big sis for the three of them.


End file.
